


Bright, Ely and Win

by jullovesyou



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree is Whipped, Domestic, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Couple, Partners to Lovers, Thailand, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullovesyou/pseuds/jullovesyou
Summary: An AU where Win woke up and was suddenly in the year 2031, where he thought he time traveled. There he found himself with his husband and their daughter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Bright, Ely and Win

  
  


_ Damn, I'm so drunk.  _

Win crawl to reach his bed, he just had a fun night. He partied with his co-stars in GMMTV. They are so wasted!

Their manager brought them home, together with his close workmates. 

When Win finally lied on the bed, he didn't even bother to change his clothes, he fell asleep fast. 

The sun's light from the window woke Win up,  _ My head hurts so bad.  _

He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. It's brown, far from the white ceiling on his house. 

**"Where am I?"** He muttered a curse. My manager will kill me if I go home with a stranger! 

But he remembered everything from last night, the disco lights, the drinks, the music, and everything.

_ I'm doomed.  _

He heard noises outside the room.

**"Papa! Papaaaaaa!"**

The confused man went outside because of the loud shrill voice.

**"Papa! Carry!"** Win looked down and saw a little girl raising her arms on him.

_ Who's this kid? _

**"Carryyyy!"** She keeps on raising her arms, wanting to get carried by the man she's calling 'Papa'.

Confusion was shown on Win's face as he roamed his eyes around the house. 

Who's house is this? Am I that drunk last night that someone took me home? He shook his head, Manager took me home. I'm sure.

But the interior of the house looks so familiar.

**"Papa…"** The little girl pouted and almost cried because her Papa was ignoring her. 

**"Hey… hey, don't cry."** Win finally pulled the kid up to carry her.  **"What's your name?"** He smiled sweetly at the cute girl with a pink ribbon on her hair.

She giggled,  **"My name is Ely, Papa is Win, Daddy is Bright!"** Win's eyes widened and quickly put the kid down **.**

He went inside the room again, he didn't notice this earlier.

He saw a lot of photo frames.

A photo of him wearing a graduation suit.

His eyebrows almost met each other in thinking when those photos were taken.

He grabbed the frame and looked at the back of it, there's a note. 

**_Congratulations on graduating, Metawin. I'm so proud of you._ **

**_-Bright_ **

  
  


**"Graduating?"** _ I haven't graduated yet! My graduation's in February! _

He looked at the other frames.

There's an unfamiliar photo of him and his on-screen partner, Bright Chivaaree.

Bright is holding his camera, taking a photo of Win while looking at the sky. On the back of it, there's a note.

**_He is isawitbefore's favorite subject._ **

He noticed both of the notes are handwritten by Bright.

**"Why can't I remember anything?"** He whispered to himself.  _ When are these pictures taken? _

He saw another one, A picture of him kissing Bright's cheeks while Bright is scrunching his nose. Win is holding a snowboard in his left hand. Snow on their background. 

**_Japan is better with you._ **

The fourth frame is them holding each other's pet. Win is wearing a mask, carrying Ame, Bright's cat and Charlotte, Win's dog, is in Bright's arms. 

**_They are our babies for now, a real one soon._ **

Bright even drew a smiley face sticking a tongue out. 

In the next photo, It's nighttime, They are on the back of a famous volcano in the Philippines. Mayon Volcano.

**_You said you want to see this in person, so we did._ **

There are more frames but he went to another table with a lot of photo frames too. 

In the first frame, it was Bright with him again. Bright's the one wearing a graduation suit. Win is carrying Bright with a big smile on his face. Bright is showing his fist in the photo. 

And just like others, it also has a note. 

But this time it was his own handwriting. 

**_You did it, Mr. Chivaaree! I'm happy for you._ **

**_-Win_ **

In another frame, Win has a banana on his mouth while Bright is sulking on the side. 

**_Stop sulking. don't worry, your banana is next. :p #EatingIsMypassion_ **

**_-Win_ **

In the third one, Bright is bending over forward while Win is at the back of him holding his waist. 

**_No caption. Hehe._ **

That's written on top. _ Oh! God! What's that photo?!  _

_ Why is it even framed?! This is explicit! _

On the bottom, there was Bright's handwriting. It's very small but still readable. 

**_I told you not to display this photo! Ely will see!_ **

Bright drew an angry face after the sentence. 

**_Ely won't even reach this table! She's still small :p_ **

That's written after Bright, but it's Win's handwriting again.

He looked at every photo and read every note at the back. 

What's weird is, HE CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!

DID I HIT MY HEAD ON SOMETHING HARD LAST NIGHT?! DO I HAVE AN AMNESIA? 

But I still can remember what happened last night! I'm still in my right mind!

**"Papa!"** The girl named Ely went inside the room with him. 

**"Who… are you. Where am I?"** Win whispered. 

**"Papa, mad—at Ely?"** The kid pointed at herself

Win got even more worried because Ely cried. 

That's when someone opened the door. 

It was Bright. 

**"Oh! Why is my sweetheart crying?"** He baby talked and carried the poor crying girl. 

**"Daddy…"** She cried more.

**"Why is she crying, Love?"** Bright looked at Win who's still surprised to see Bright.

**"H-huh?"** Win pointed to himself, asking if Bright's talking to him.

**"He's m-mad at me,"** Ely said. 

**"Go to your room, Papa, and I will talk first."** Bright put the girl down.

When Ely got out of the room, Bright closed the door. 

**"What's the problem, Love?"** Bright softens his voice whenever he's talking to his husband.

**"L-love?"** Win gave him a puzzled look. 

**"Yes, Love. What's the problem? Why are you mad at her?"** Bright raised his eyebrows. 

**"Bright, what's happening? Why are we here and who is she?"** He finally asked. 

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I don't know what's happening! I just woke up here! I don't know this place! Don't we have a shooting today?!"**

**"What… shooting are you talking about?"**

**"No. Forget that. I'll just go home."** _ Maybe this is just a dream.  _

When Win was about to open the door,  **"Win, this is your home."** Bright seriously said.  **"Our home."** He added. 

Win looked back at him crying.

**"I don't know what you're talking about!"**

**"What's wrong with you?!"**

**"I don't know! I don't know what's happening!"**

**"Come here, don't leave. We will fix this."** Bright rushed to him and hugged him. 

_ Win is so clueless about what's happening. Why is Bright calling him love? Who is Ely? And why can't he remember the pictures? Why is he here?  _

**"Please… leave me alone for a while."** He said.

**"Okay, Love. Take your time. I'm just in Ely's room okay?"** Win nodded even though he didn't understand anything. 

He looked at the whole room. It was full of pictures but what caught his attention the most was the biggest one. 

They are both wearing white suits, both showing their hands on the camera. With rings on their ring fingers. 

He looked at his fingers and saw the same ring. 

He went closer to the frame and saw small engraved words on the corner of the wooden frame. 

_ Wedding Day 2026/07/25 _

**"2026?!"** Win almost shouted. 

**"It's only 2021!"** He said. 

_ This couldn't be happening! This can't happen unless it was all a dream! _

He immediately found a calendar to check the date today. 

He couldn't believe what he saw.

_ "MARCH 2031" _

AND HE COULDN'T PROCESS THAT HE'S ON YEAR 2031!

BUT THAT'S NOT THE MAIN POINT. 

THE MOST SURPRISING THING IS HE AND HIS 2021 ON-SCREEN PARTNER ENDED UP TOGETHER!

AND THEY ARE MARRIED!

WITH A CHILD!

AND THE KID EARLIER IS THEIR DAUGHTER! ELY IS THEIR DAUGHTER!

_ I thought he's just seeing me as a brother to him? The 2021 Bright said that we're just best brothers! _

_ Now he's calling me 'love'?! _

**"I TIME TRAVELLED?!"**

Win covered his mouth as he realized that. 

_ How is it possible?  _

He pinched himself and it hurt him. He's not dreaming. 

It's been 10 years?!

Win turned his gaze to the pictures.  _ We look so happy. I look so happy with you, Bright.  _

He didn't know it happened or how he fell in love with his 'partner' on screen before but he feels like it is what the past Win likes. 

He wanted to talk to his 2021 self, he wants to say that he would be happy in the future, that everything will lead to a happy ending for the both of them. They are each other's happy ending.

Win didn't waste the time and quickly went outside the room. Now he knows why everything about the house is familiar. 

It was his dream house ever since he was a child. He once dreamed of being an architect. He designed his dream house when he was a teen. Now he's already living in it, with his husband and their daughter. It was the same design. 

He opened the next door. It was probably Ely's room because it was full of pink. 

There he saw the kid sitting on Bright's lap while Bright is trying to make her stop crying. 

**"Sweetie, maybe Papa's just not in a good moo—"** Bright stopped when he saw Win. 

Ely ran through Win and hugged his thighs. 

**"Papa, I'm sorry!"** She said with eyes closed.

Win bent down so he will be as tall as the little kid. 

**"I'm not mad at you…"** He said,  **"Ely."** He added. That made his heart soft. Calling his daughter's name is the best thing ever. The future Win must be so lucky. 

**"Really?"** Ely pouted. 

**"Yes."** Ely kisses his cheeks that made him startled. 

**"Can you kiss papa again?"** He smiled. Ely kissed her more than 3 times. 

**"How about me?"** Bright joined them. 

**"Ely will kiss Daddy too!"** Ely turned to Bright and kissed him many times on his cheeks too. 

Win can't believe that this is his family. He stared at Bright and their daughter with awe. 

**"Papa, kiss Ely!"** Ely poked her cheeks. 

Win kissed her daughter which made her giggle.

**"How about me, Papa?** Bright poked his cheeks too, showing it to Win. 

Win didn't know what to do. 

They've kissed before. But those are acting only! This will be the first time...as a lover. 

**"Papa! Daddy too!"** Ely sided with Bright. 

**"Ely said you have to kiss me too."** Bright smirked.

Win leaned into Bright to kiss his cheeks but when he was about to touch Bright's cheeks, Bright turned his face. 

Causing Win to kiss his lips instead.

Win couldn't move in shock but the kid beside him is giggling too much. 

**"Come on, let's eat breakfast."** Bright stood up. 

**"Papa, carry…"** Ely wants Win to carry her again. 

**"Come here."** Win pulled him up. 

**"Are you okay already?"** Bright whispered to him, he's still thinking why Wim's acting weird earlier. 

**"Hmm…"** Win nodded. 

**"Ely wants apple, Daddy."** She said after eating breakfast. 

**"Okay, I'll peel it for you,"** Bright answered. 

**"Can I peel it instead?"** Win volunteered. Wanting to do something for their daughter.

**"Sure."**

**"Come here, Ely. Watch Papa peel apples."** Win held Ely's hands.

**"I want to come too,"** Bright said. 

**"I'll just go there, Bright."** Win laughed and pointed at the counter.  **"That's just like four steps away."**

**"Daddy is clingy!"** Ely teased while Win was getting the peeler, hopefully, he guessed where it was placed.

**"Why aren't you calling me 'Love'?"** Bright pouted. He snaked his arms around Win's waist while peeling apples. 

Win felt something on his stomach when Bright did that. A shiver ran down through his spine.

Ely is quietly watching his Papa. She's used to seeing her parents like this. They love each other so much. 

**"Did I do something wrong?"** He placed his chin on Win's shoulders which made Win's cheeks turn red even more. 

**"Y-you didn't."** Win stuttered. 

How can he explain to him that he's the Win from the past and not the Win right now? Would he believe him? No. Because he'll think that Win's going crazy. 

Even Win couldn't believe it, so how can others?

**"Then call me,"** Bright answered. 

**"Okay… Love."** Win bit his lips to stop from smiling. 

_ Damn, Future Win is so lucky.  _ Even though they are the same person.

**"Ely likes apples peeled?"** He tried to change the topic. Bright's still clinging on his back like he'll get lost if he lets go of him.

**"Seems like papa is forgetting a lot of things, huh?"** Bright chuckled. 

**"But I know you won't forget what you promised last night,"** Bright teasingly bit Win's ears. Win looked at Ely and thanked that Ely's now busy eating the already peeled apples on her plate. 

**"W-what promise?"** Win has no idea.

**"Come on, stop acting like you don't know."** Bright licked the back of his ears. 

**"Hey! Your daughter will see us!"** He whispered but it's not just because of Ely. He's freaking shy! 

Imagine how he feels because the last time he saw Bright in 2021, they were just friends for Pete's sake! That's just yesterday for him! And now his  _ 'friend'  _ is touching him sexually, that  _ 'friend'  _ ended up to be his husband!

He stopped peeling to face Bright. 

**"Stop teasing me."** He said, trying not to mind their closeness. 

**"Ely won't see, look she's so busy eating."**

**"Tsk."** That's when Bright stepped back,  _ My husband is damn scary.  _

Win turned back again to continue peeling all the apples. But he's so distracted by Bright! He accidentally cut his fingers!

**"Aw!"**

**"What happened?"** Bright worriedly asked. 

Ely went to him too. 

**"I c-cut—"**

**"Give me that,"** Bright got the peeler from Win. 

He got the emergency kit in the storage and helped Win with his deep wound. 

**"I don't like apples,"** Ely exclaimed. 

**"Why?"** Win caressed their daughter's hair. 

**"They hurt my papa!"** Win laughed. 

**"They didn't, baby… It's papa's fault."**

They are now in Ely's room playing with her. 

Ely said they will have a tea party. With inedible foods. 

**"Papa, drink this."** Ely gave him a cup. 

**"And this is for Daddy."**

Win didn't know what to do but Bright acted like he drank something so he did the same thing.

While Ely and Bright are both busy drinking the tea he stood up to roam around Ely's room.

Just like the master's bedroom, Ely's room is full of pictures too, aside from toys.

The biggest picture frame in the middle is the three of them on a photo studio. 

Ely's wearing a pink dress and a crown while her Daddies are wearing white suits, like princes. 

He looked at the small frames on top of the shelve,

It was Ely's first birthday. 

Bright was holding the cake while Ely's in Win's arms. The photo next to it is also on Ely's birthday, Both Dads are kissing her cheeks. 

_ She looks so small here.  _

Win found a baby book in the drawer. 

The title is 'ELIANA DOMINIQUE'

**"Eliana Dominique."** Win whispered, saying it warms his heart.

Baby Ely's picture was on the cover of the book together with her name.

On the first page, it says that Ely became a part of their family on July 25, 2028. 

They adopted her on their second anniversary. 

Ely was already 4 years old. She loves pink, she wants to live in a castle when she grows up—

He stopped reading when he realized that he should stop reading. He's spoiling himself with his life. 

He still wants to feel the thrill.

So he got contented in just looking at the pics. 

He saw Ely on her first day with them, she's so cute while crying. Bright looks so worried because he doesn't know how to make her stop crying while Win's making funny faces to make her laugh.

But curiosity kills the cat, Win grabs another photo album. 

_ "1st Birthday of our Princess" _

He already saw some photos earlier but these photos are different. 

He saw Ely with their friends. 

The first photo was with the ostrich gang, Win, Love, and Film. Love is holding Ely while Film is holding a 'Happy Birthday' banner. Win is on the side, making a duck pose. 

The second photo was with their manager. P'Eed is holding Ely while they are in between Bright and Win. 

The next is the f4 gang, Tu holds Ely who's looking at her, maybe amazed by her Aunt's beauty. Nani is smiling while looking at them, he rarely smiles. Dew is making a funny face while Bright and Win are on both sides. It's like a stolen shot.

The next page is another batch of groups,

Ely was piggyback riding Khaotung, the 2gether gang was complete. 

The next ones are family pictures on both sides, the last one is with their close friends. 

Win couldn't stop crying. The photo album was so precious. 

**"Papa's emotional… don't disturb him."** Brightwhisperedd at Ely but Win heard them. 

**"Hey!"** Win's eyes widened when he saw that his family was watching him. They're making fun of him!

**"What's with the tears, love?"** Bright chuckled.

Win pouted and walked back to them.

**"Nothing!"**

**"Papa! Are you still hurt because of apples?"** Ely asked. They just laughed at her. Look who's gonna hate apples for her life starting now.

**"When did you start to have feelings for me?"** Win started the conversation when Ely already falls asleep. 

They just finished eating dinner, Win cooked for them.

**"What?"** Bright raised his eyebrows.

**"When did you start to have feelings for me?"** He repeated. 

**"Love, I've told you a lot of times already."** Bright chuckled. 

**"I wanna hear it again."** Win smiled, he doesn't know it. 

**"I've had a crush on you since the outing, 2019."** Bright started.  **"You never left my mind since then."**

_ WHAT?! So Bright had a crush on him. since day one?! _

**"Why didn't you confess earlier?"**

**"Because I am afraid."**

**"That?"**

**"That you only see me as a brother."** Bright looked at Win deeply. 

**"Wel,l I do…"** Bright frowned,  **"Before."** He added to make him feel better. 

He does see him as a brother only before, but when he saw them in the future, his perceptions changed.

**"Because that's what you always tell me and the media. That I'm just a brother to you."**

**"Just saying that to mask my feelings. I'm scared of rejection, you know…"**

Win didn't answer. He was still stunned. He never thought that Bright likes him.

**"That doesn't matter anymore, I already have you…"** He gave Win a soft kiss,  **"And our little Ely."**

Bright tried to ask Win about his promise yesterday, but they ended up watching a movie. Which they didn't understand the story because his husband keeps on clinging to him, still asking about the 'promise'. 

**"Goodnight, love."** Bright kissed Win's forehead. 

**"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."** Win answered. 

**"Sweet dreams, I love you…"** Bright replied, still on top of Win. 

**"I want to dream about you forever."** Win joked. 

**"Oh, love. Be careful what you wish for."** Bright chuckled. 

After a moment of silence. 

**"I love you too."** Win doesn't know why he said that. Maybe it's what the future him wants to say.

The next day, Win woke up earlier than expected. Maybe he's excited to see Bright and Ely. 

But a white ceiling welcomed him. Not the one he's expecting, not the brown one. 

**"Am I back to the present?"** He slowly said.

He immediately stood up, even though it's already obvious, he still looked at the date on his phone. 

_ January 28, 2021 _

**"I'm back…"** He feels so happy and excited. 

**"Or was it just a dream?"** He looked at his fingers. 

There was a cut. 

It was the cut from the knife he used to peel Ely's apples.

After taking a bath, he immediately went into the GMM building, they have a schedule today. 

**"Where are you yesterday?"** P'Eed asked after picking Win up from his car. 

**"Uhm—I… got sick?"** He hoped his alibi will work, he can't tell him that he went to the future or else they will think that he's crazy. 

**"Mick said you're not home, Win."** She raised her eyebrows.

**"Uhh… hehe."** Win scratched his head,  **"By the way Phi, where is P'Bright?"** He sounds so excited. 

**"Why? He texted me earlier, on the way already."**

**"Okay."**

**"Oh! He's here already."** They both looked at the newly parked car, Bright went out.

**"G-good Morning…"** Win shyly greeted him. 

**"Good Morning, Nong."** Bright smiled. 

_ He likes me. _

_ I know he likes me. _

**"Let go."** P'Eed pulled them both.

While eating snacks inside the building, he looked at Bright who's already looking at him. 

He never noticed him before, but now Win realized that the way Bright's looking at him is different from the way Bright is looking at others.

He feels so special, he feels like Bright really liked him through his eyes. 

Bright immediately turned his eyes away from Win when he looked back. 

**"Do you think he likes me?"** Win suddenly asked P'Eed. 

**"Who?"**

Win pointed at Bright secretly.

**"Do you like him?!"**

**"I'm just asking!"**

**"I don't know, Why don't you ask him?"** The manager gave him a malicious smile. 

**"No. If he likes me, he will say it by himself."**

* * *

Win cried again most especially when he remembers Bright, Ely, and him. A family.

He's thankful that once in his life, he experienced being Ely's father and being Bright's husband. 

Because it's already 8 years from 2021, it's 2029 at present time. 

He still remembers everything, 2029 was supposed to be Ely's 2nd birthday.

He thought he will be at a children's party, celebrating his daughter's bday. 

But no. 

He's not at a party. 

He's in a church. 

It's Bright's wedding. 

Win became the best man on his supposed-to-be husband's wedding.

His tears couldn't stop falling while looking at the couple at the altar sharing their vows. 

Win thought they will marry each other in 2026, the 25th of July. 

But things didn't turn out like that because Bright is in love with someone else. 

Win was so confused thinking why it didn't happen. Why everything he saw in the future didn't happen?

And he realized it just now. 

**"Why are you here?"** P'Eed saw him after the wedding, crying alone in the garden outside the church.

**"Fresh air."** He answered shortly.

**"I know you still love him."** She knew.

She knew because she felt it too. 

**"It's over now."** Win cried. 

**"He liked you too before,"** Win looked up at her. **"He's just so afraid that you only see him as a brother. He got too scared… too scared that he chose to find someone else."** She added. 

What he saw before is not the future. 

It is an alternate universe of him.

An alternate universe where bright became brave enough to confess his feelings.

An alternate universe where they had a happy ending.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter @jumborightwin


End file.
